Detrás de la mascara
by LTdani
Summary: Batman y Wonder Woman luchan por salvar lo único que los dos aman, pero el pasado siempre reluce y en esta historia el pasado sera la clave para salvar lo que ambos desean y tal vez pasa salvar el amor entre ellos. Una historia de amor entre estos dos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El pasado nos ayuda a recordar los errores que hemos cometido, nos recuerda todas las heridas y desventuras que hemos sufrido a lo largo de la vida, el pasado nos ayudará a contar una historia que jamás fue recordada, una historia donde un hombre lucha por proteger lo único que le importa.

CIUDAD GÓTICA 14 AÑOS ATRÁS

Tras la llegada de una amenaza de otro planeta los héroes que se escondían entre las sombras de los lugares que ellos protegían, salieron para defender como uno solo al planeta para poder vivir un día más.

Cuando la batalla había acabado Batman y Superman fueron a un pequeño parque que estaba a las afueras de La Ciudadela, y fue ahí cuando un alíen los atacó por la espalda derribando a Batman, Superman reaccionó en un instante y se lo quitó de encima de un golpe.

-Creo que la idea de formar un equipo ya no suena tan descabellada después de todo. -dijo Batman que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Tuvieron que darnos una paliza y casi destruir el planeta para que pudieras cambiar de opinión. -dijo Superman que estaba a su lado.

-Eso ayudó a que cambiara de parecer, pero verlos pelear, ver el cómo arriesgaban su vida me hizo pensar que podríamos llegar a lograr algo más grande.

-Si formamos un equipo podemos proteger cada una de las vidas en el planeta. -el criptoniano se quedó mirando más allá de la destrucción de la cuidad.

En ese momento llegó la amazona, que había llegado de la nada para defender el planeta.

-Superman, Batman debemos ayudar con los escombros de la ciudad, hay incendios y disturbios por donde sea que voltees.

-Vienes Batman. -dijo Superman que estaba emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Ustedes vayan, yo debo hacer algo antes. -dijo el murciélago.

Mientras contemplaba cómo se alejaban Superman y Wonder Woman, lo estremeció un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo, se quitó la máscara y suavemente se quitó el traje para poder revisar una herida que había recibido en el costado.

-Creo que es un corte bastante profundo. -dijo la voz de la Mujer Maravilla.

-Debes ayudar a la ciudad. -contestó Bruce mucho más serio y quitando todo rastro de molestia de su rostro.

-Alcance a ver una de esas navajas que tenían los alienígenas con sangre en el suelo.

-No es nada. -dijo Batman muy serio.

-Si no cubres esa herida podría ser fatal.

-Lo sé, pero puede esperar.

Se agacho por su traje pero la herida no se lo permitió.

La Mujer Maravilla se acercó a él tomó la camisa de Bruce del suelo entre sus manos y la corto de solo tiró, coló un trozo en la herida a lo que él hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia, y lo sujeto perfectamente.

-Listo, no fue tan difícil aceptar ayuda.

-No la necesitaba realmente. -dijo él más serio.

-Tal vez no, pero estar dentro de un equipo implica aceptarla.

Wonder Woman le sonrió levemente a lo que Bruce no respondió

-Superman necesita ayuda.

Wonder Woman emprendió el vuelo una vez más y Batman la miró irse.

MANSION WAYNE, PRESENTE.

-Señor Wayne, la señorita Prince lo busca en la entrada. -dijo Alfred.

-¿Diana a esta hora? Sabes que desea

-No señor, pero parase urgente.

-Has que pase al salón.

-Si señor como ordene.

Bruce se acercó a la venta pensando que sería tan importante para que Diana fuera en su búsqueda en plena madrugada.

Al llegar al salón Diana se encontraba mirando por la venta, al escuchar que Bruce entró ella volteó enseguida, se podía notar su semblante de angustia.

-Diana. -dijo Batman sorprendido. -¿Que sucedido?, ¿pasa algo malo?, ¿están bien todos?

-Si están todos bien, vine por qué hay algo que nos concierne a ambos. -mientras recitaba sus palabras se iba acercando a Bruce, hasta que el reflejo de sus ojos fue el mismo.

-Algo que jamás debíamos olvidar, y que los dos amamos con toda el alma

-No puedes estar hablando de ella, ella está segura muy lejos de nuestras vidas y de los peligros que conlleva.

-Está en peligro Bruce. -dijo con una completa tristeza en su voz. -La tienen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo** **2**

Esas últimas palabras en la mente de Bruce retumbaron como el rugido de un león hambriento.

-Él está muerto, lo destruimos hace mucho. -dijo confundido.

-Volvió.- Diana hizo una ligera pausa.- hace dos noches recibí esta carta.

"Diana Prince

No pensé que fuera posible que olvidaras todo aquel miedo que logre infundir en ti, has olvidado lo poderoso que puedo llegar hacer y el daño que puedo llegar a hacerte, pero no solo a ti, sabes que podría lastimar a todos aquellos a tu alrededor, a tus amigos, a tu amante, y lo más importante a tu hija, aunque pensaron que me habían vencido decidieron ocultarla por qué en el fondo sabías Diana que regresaría y que si la encontraba al final de todo no habría a quien esconder, tu querido Bruce Wayne hizo un gran trabajo ocultándola de mi, pero la hija de una amazona no puede vivir en el mundo de los mortales sin que nadie tome en cuenta su sangre de Diosa, está carta no es para amenazarte solo es para decir que el reloj de la pequeña ya empezó a correr y no creo que dure más de una semana"

Bruce miró la carta y la releyó una vez más. Miró fijamente a Diana y con un tono duro le dijo.

-Porque apenas me lo estás diciendo, no solo es tu problema también es mío.

-Quería intentar buscarla yo sola, no quería molestarte.

-Diana en serio crees que salvar a mi hija sería un problema.

-No lo sé. -Respondió más enojada que nunca. -Quieres que te recuerde por qué no está con nosotros… no fuiste capaz de admitir que no podías con la responsabilidad, no podías solamente colgar la capa y ser Bruce Wayne, pero tu ego era tanto que decidiste dejar que alguien más criara a mi hija.

Esas palabras fueron un grito que llevaba muchos años dentro de ella, desde que dejaron a su hija ellos jamás sacaban a flote ese tema.

-No quiero repetir la misma conversación que tuvimos hace 7 años Diana. -dijo el con un tono más ligero.- Sabes perfectamente por qué tomé esa decisión, sé que no fue la mejor pero la mantuvo a salvo todos estos años, y ahora debemos…

En ese momento la mujer maravilla tocó su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Diana.- dijo Bruce tomándola del brazo para que no cayera.

-No es nada. -Respondió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Cuando fue la última vez que dormiste o comiste algo. -dijo Bruce con tono preocupado y aun sujetándola para que no cayera.

-Estoy bien, debemos encontrar...

Otro trastabilló hizo que Diana no terminara su frase.

-Debes descansar.

-No Bruce debemos encontrarla. -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Debes tener la suficiente energía y concentración para poder lograrlo.

Diana miró unos instantes a Bruce y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba una infinita angustia.

-Muy bien tu ganas, dormiré un poco en el sofá.

-Claro que no, debes descansar como se debe ve a mi habitación, yo intentaré averiguar algo.

Diana subía las escaleras mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar, Batman la miró subir recordando la primera vez que Diana lo había hecho sonreír.

 _ATALAYA DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA INVASION._

-De nuevo. -dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Princesa. -dijo el sin siquiera voltear. -pensé que te habías ido de nuevo.

-Me iré por la mañana, ya habíamos hablado Batman, no puedes estar toda la noche vigilando, ya son tres noches seguidas.

Batman seguía mirando los monitores que se encontraban frente a él. Parecía que no escuchaba lo que Wonder Woman le decía.

-Batman -le dijo en el momento que hacía girar la silla en que se encontraba sentado el caballero de la noche.

Bruce se encontró con los ojos turquesa de Diana que estaban acompañados de cierta molestia.

A pesar de que Wonder Woman le daba una reprimenda Bruce pudo notar que se veía más hermosa que nunca, algo en ella era diferente o tal vez que no la había visto en semanas.

-Acaso alguna vez escuchas lo que digo, debes aprender a aceptar ayuda. -Diana lo mirar fuertemente.

-Estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar. -respondió levantándose bruscamente de un movimiento.

-Ve a descansar, yo vigilaré todo. -dijo Diana mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Tú eres la que necesita descansar, mañana irás a una reunión muy importante con mandatarios de muchos países.

-No es de lo que estamos hablando, que acaso no tienes alguien que espere por ti cada noche.

-Muchos somos solitarios.

-Pero eso no implica que debes estar solo. -dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente. -Simplemente te pido que vayas a descansar, acepta mi ayuda.

Batman la miró unos instantes y finalmente dijo.

-Muy bien, descansaré un poco, pero si algo sucede en Gótica avísame sin dudarlo.

Bruce iba a salir de la sala principal cuando Wonder Woman dijo.

-Podré decirle a todos que logre que Batman me hiciera caso.

Batman la miró instantáneamente y al verla tenía una sonrisa que solo ella podría poseer, provocando que sus ojos brillaran más que nunca.

-No, simplemente tome una decisión que ya estaba pensando mucho antes de que tú me la sugirieras.

Batman volvió a darle la espalda y esta vez Diana le dijo.

-Aun así lo presumiré.

Bruce escuchó como Diana soltaba una risita a sus espaldas, en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa que desapareció después de un rato.

PRESENTE.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban suavemente su rostro obligándola a abrir sus ojos.

Cuando despertó miró a su alrededor noto que alguien entró a correr las cortinas y poner una bandeja de comida frente a ella, supuso que había sido Alfred.

Se levantó con cierta lentitud y miró de nuevo la bandeja, vio que en encima de esta había una nota, se acercó a toda velocidad. La nota era de Bruce y decía que tenía noticias que lo buscara en la cueva.

Diana salió corriendo de ahí, tal vez Bruce logró averiguar algo, él siempre había sido muy sensato y sabía mantenerse firme ante cualquier problema, algo que ella no poseía a pesar de toda su fuerza y de todos sus años de vida no había logrado jamás controlar sus ideales y sus emociones ante muchas situaciones.

Al llegar a la cueva, encontró a Bruce totalmente concentrado en las pantallas que tenía frente a él.

En ellas había fotos de personas y lugares que ella jamás había visto, expedientes, antecedentes y nombres de muchas personas. Bruce parecía no haber dormido y haber trabajo toda la noche sin censar.

-Estoy intentando seguir los rastros de nuestra hija desde el momento que deje que desapareciera de mi radar.

-¿Acaso sabías dónde estaba? -dijo ella conmocionada.

-No, simplemente cuando la deje me asegure que no le pasara nada, que estuviera con personas buenas y que viviera bien sus primeros años.

Bruce ni siquiera volteó a verla, pensó que tal vez las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior lo habían molestado.

-Bruce sobre lo que dije ayer... yo.

-No tienes nada que decir. -dijo él levantándose, se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. -Todo lo que dijiste sobre no conformarme con la posibilidad de tener una familia es verdad, sabes perfectamente por qué me es difícil aceptar un futuro feliz, tengo una vida destrozada por el dolor y la tragedia, no podría soportar la idea que tú o ella fueran arrastradas por eso, así que mi lógica en el pasado fue alejar a la única que no podría defenderse sola de toda esta vida, pero al hacerlo no pensé en ti, y en cómo te sentirías por esa decisión. -Bruce soltó sus manos y miró la oscuridad de la cueva. -y lo peor aún es que nunca imaginé que te perdería por todo esto.

-Bruce sabes que nuca te he…

En ese momento sonó una alarma en la pantalla, al parecer la búsqueda de Bruce había dado resultado.

-Parece que tenemos algo. -dijo el murciélago acercándose a velocidad a la pantalla. -Una de las casas hogares en las que podría estar nuestra hija tiene el reporte de una niña que desapareció hace algunas noches.

-¿Casa hogar? -dijo ella sin entender.

-Es una posibilidad que hubiera estado en una casa hogar o con una familia, no lo sé simplemente busque niños desaparecidos que tuvieran su edad y que llegaran a sus hogares adoptivos en las mismas fechas en que la dejé. -Bruce miró a Diana un momento y noto como la incertidumbre crecía en ella. -Sé que tienes una gran incertidumbre de dónde podría estar o qué pasó con ella en todos estos años, pero ahora eso no tiene importancia lo único que importa es arrebatarla de las manos de tus enemigos y alejarla de todo peligro.

-Y si no llegamos a tiempo -soltó Diana. -qué pasa si no volvemos a ver su rostro, tú lo dijiste, que jamás la encontraríamos, como fue que ellos la encontraron, como es que ellos la tiene, y si todo es un mentirá, para hacernos sufrir y que perdamos la razón por qué si es así ya lo están logrando.

Diana cerró los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas a punto de salir, intentando no desmoronarse frente a Bruce, él se acercó a ella y suavemente besó su mejilla.

Después de besar su mejilla la abrazo para que ella sintiera un refugio junto en él.

Diana se recostó en su pecho y por un momento olvidó todo ese pasado que tenían y se concentró únicamente en el dulce agarre de los brazos de Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los días se volvían cada vez más largos, para Diana cada fracasó en su búsqueda la alejaba de la esperanza de volver a ver a su pequeña, Bruce buscaba por toda Gótica desde el pandillero más común hasta los lideres mafiosos más reconocidos.

Pasaban más de las 3:00 am cuando el ruido del batimovil entrado a toda velocidad la despertó, había estado buscando todo el día y parte de la noche algo entre los archivos de los orfanatos cercanos en donde Bruce había dejado a su hija que pudiera darle una pista que seguir, pero finalmente el cansancio la alcanzó y se quedó profundamente dormida frente a las pantallas, al ver el auto entrar Diana pensó qué tal vez habría tenido mejor suerte que ella pero al bajar del auto en su rostro se reflejaba más enojo que decepción.

-Nada, era otro simple mafioso que… -miro a Diana y suspiro.- solo se interesa en sus asuntos.

-Tranquiló. -dijo Diana intentando que no se notara su decepción. -Mañana podremos seguir otra pista.

-No. -dijo Bruce que estaba sacando algunas de sus armas. - Logre conseguir un nombre, es un tipo que secuestra niños en distintas ciudades para que la mafia los adoctrine, tengo una sospecha de que podría estar involucrado.

-Pretendes ir ahora. -contestó ella un poco desconcertada.

-La pista está fresca, es mejor ahora que esperar hasta mañana, ese tipo de criminales hacen todos sus movimientos por la noche, tendría que espera hasta el anochecer.

Termino de recolectar sus armas y salió directo a la batimoto.

-Bruce espera. -Diana lo tomo del brazo a lo que Bruce hizo un sonido de dolor. -Pero Bruce. -dijo Diana preocupada. -Claro que no puedes salir así, ¿qué te sucedió?

-Un guardia del mafioso tenía muy buena puntería.

-No sueles cometer esos errores.

Batman la ignoro y siguió a paso apresurado, subió a una motocicleta totalmente modificada.

-Si vas a ir herido, déjame acompañarte.

-Claro que no.

Batman la miró por última vez y salió a toda velocidad. Diana sabía que Bruce escondió su traje de Wonder Woman para evitar que saliera.

Subió la escalera para acceder a la mansión, recorrió los pasillos directo a la habitación principal y buscó en todos lados pero no había nada.

-Demonios Bruce. -maldijo a la nada

-Sé que muchas veces el amo Bruce no tiene las mejores ideas, pero pienso que escondió su traje para mantenerla a salvo. -la voz de Alfred llegaba desde el umbral de la habitación. -Pero creo que esto lo deben hacer los dos, y además desde que el amo era muy pequeño jamás pudo esconder nada de mí.

Alfred llevaba en sus manos las cosas de Wonder Woman.

-Gracias Alfred. -Diana le regalo una sonrisa.

Diana salía a toda velocidad pero la voz de Alfred la detuvo.

-Señorita por favor cuide que no le pase nada, suele ser testarudo.

-Claro que lo cuidaré.

Diana salió de la mansión y fue directamente a buscar al testarudo padre de su hija.

La noche comenzaba a acabar pero al salir a las calles solitarias de Gótica podría creerse que la noche recién comenzaba, muchos de los crimínales seguían sus caminos con arrogancia como si no hubiera nadie capaz de detenerlos. Diana miraba toda esa oscuridad que se escondía en los confines de la Ciudad que Bruce amaba y en ella crecía un sentimiento de culpa por no poder hacer más por aquellas personas que vivían en aquella Ciudad.

Se dirigió a donde los pandilleros hacían sus negocios, al llegar se encontró con un callejón lleno de muchos rostros jóvenes, algunos se podría decir que aún eran niños, cundo llegó muchos de ellos se sorprendieron pero nadie huyó.

-Buscó a quien secuestra niños para la mafia. -dijo ella lo más amenazante que podía.

Todos los pandilleros se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente era extraño ver a esa mujer en ese basurero.

-¿Ahora eres Batman? -Se oyó una voz en el fondo. -Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo hacer una verdadera amenaza.

Un hombre corpulento de unos 30 años salió de la oscuridad de la calle tenía un aspecto desaliñado y no tenía camisa, la miraba con cierto odio y desprecio.

-Mejor ve a lucir esa hermosa figura a otro lado, nadie delatara a uno de los nuestros por ti.

Diana avanzó y le dio al criminal un empujón que hizo que resbalara por todo el callejón.

Los demás chicos no supieron cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedaron mirando la escena con asombro.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie, necesito ese nombre.

-Ustedes los héroes. -dijo el maleante levantándose del suelo. -deberían coordinarse, Batman vino cuando la noche apenas caía, preguntaba acerca de niños y cosas tontas que a nadie le interesa, él sí sabe amenazar pero tú apenas y puedes resistir ver y oler toda la porquería de este lugar.

Diana se lanzó a él sin remordimiento alguno, tirando un golpe directo a su estómago, el pandillero se quedó sin aire y segundos después cayó de bruces al suelo. Diana lo miró sorprendida, la fuerza de ese puño fue más de la necesaria, los demás pandilleros corrieron a auxiliar al otro, Wonder Woman quito todo remordimiento de ella y volvió a pronunciar su última pregunta.

Algunos huyeron pero uno se quedó y la miró al rostro, era solo un niño no mayor de 16 años.

-Thomas Fabiole, es a quien buscas. -él chico la miró de pies a cabeza y antes de darse la vuelta volvió a abrir su boca. -No vuelvas aquí, la próxima vez te trataremos igual que cualquier intruso.

Diana emprendió el vuelo y salió de ahí, y su mente solo estaba en aquel pandillero que dejó inconsciente a mitad del callejón.

Batman miraba la entrada de un club en el centro de la ciudad desde la completa obscuridad de un callejón, esperando el momento en que Fabiole saliera.

Miró hacia la avenida principal y fue cuando vio a Wonder Woman llegar al lugar, ella se acercó sin ningún tipo de sigilo donde se supone Fabiole estaba, Batman rápidamente se acercó a ella y la detuvo antes de que arruinara todo.

¿Qué haces aquí? -le reprochó Bruce.

-Buscando a Fabiole.

-Si entras ahora escapará y no podremos sacarle algún tipo de información debemos esperar.

Diana se quedó pensando unos instantes y finalmente le dio la razón a Bruce.

Fueron de nuevo al lugar donde Batman vigilaba antes de que ella interrumpiera.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el nombre? -la interrogó Batman.

Diana cambió su postura ante la pregunta y simplemente se limitó a contestarle que ella tenía sus métodos.

Bruce conocía muy bien a Diana para saber qué había algo de fondo que la molestaba, antes de que pudiera cuestionarla las luces de un auto detrás de ellos los hizo reaccionar. Un auto salió del callejón a toda velocidad. En cuanto el auto salió a la avenida Diana emprendió el vuelo, se posó en el camino y cuando el auto está apunto de embestirla ella hizo un rápido movimiento clavando su espada en el motor.

El auto perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra un muro.

Ambos se acercaron al auto, Diana arrancó la puerta de un solo tiro y Batman sacó al hombre que conducía el auto.

-No espera, podemos hablar. -dijo el hombre que conducía el auto.

-Thomas Fabiole, que haces con los niños que secuestras -dijo Batman sacudiéndolo de la camisa.

-No soy Fabiole. – dijo el hombre suplicante.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, ellos me dijeron que condujera, que si no lo hacía matarían a mi esposa e hijos.

En ese momento Batman miró el auto y seguidamente a Diana.

-Corre, es una trampa.

Batman salió disparado en la dirección opuesta al carro y fue ahí cuando el auto explotó en mil pedazos, Wonder Woman también logró salir del radio de la explosión.

Batman se levantó de un salto y fue hacia Diana.

-Estás bien. -mencionó Bruce mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de ella, en busca de algún raspón o rasguño.

-Recuerda que soy una amazona, cosas así no me dañan tan fácil.

-Claro que no, pero estar alado de una bomba hasta Superman podría salir herido.

El ruido de motores de auto los distrajo y dos furgonetas salían a toda velocidad disparando sin ninguna piedad hacia Batman y Wonder Woman, ambos esquivaron las balas y las dos vagonetas salieron a toda velocidad intentando escapar.

Diana emprendió el vuelo enseguida y fue tras de ellos, Bruce llamo a su batimoto e hizo lo propio.

Diana estaba a punto de alcanzar a una de las furgonetas y fue cuando las dos camionetas tomaban direcciones opuestas, llamó a Batman por el comunicador y le dijo lo que sucedía, decidieron separarse, ella tomó el auto del lado izquierdo y Batman el del derecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Wonder Woman volaba lo más rápido que podía y al alcanzar la camioneta las puertas traseras se abrieron de par en par y un maleante lanzó un explosivo hacia ella, Diana lo esquivo solo por escasos metros, el hombre sacó un arma que no parecía nada común al disparar aquel extraño aparato salían balas electrificadas, Diana se sorprendió al ver esa arma y más al ver las balas electrificadas, sabía que si alguna llegaba a golpearla podría causarle un gran dolor y tal vez podrían dejarla un momento aturdida.

El maleante disparaba sin cesar y parecía que esperaba con ansias el momento de acertar un tiro, Diana volaba esquivando cada bala, sabía que no podría simplemente desviar las municiones con sus brazaletes ya que la electricidad era un punto débil en ella, simplemente se limitó a esquivar cada una de ellas, cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar la furgoneta una bala rozó su pierna y Wonder Woman cayó al suelo, sentía como la electricidad corría por todo su ser y como el dolor iba invadiéndola.

Batman seguía a la camioneta lo más cerca posible, no debía de perder esa furgoneta, tal vez era la única pista que tenía para encontrar a su hija, cuando logró estar a su altura, la camioneta le dio un empujón, rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio se posicionó justo del lado del piloto y de un solo golpe rompió el cristal, sacó al piloto del auto, Batman salto así a la furgoneta e hizo que esta se detuviera de un solo golpe, cuando la camioneta frenó Batman salió a toda velocidad y abrió las puertas traseras, miró a todos los maleantes dentro, ellos se encontraban aturdidos tomo a un muchacho para interrogarlo, pero al momento de sostenerlo de su chaqueta salió una nota y en ella decía "mala elección"

Batman miró la nota y con ira golpeo al muchacho y le pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Tomás Fabiole? ¿Quién los contrato?

-No lo sé, nos dijeron que habría mucho dinero de por medio, solo teníamos que hacer que Wonder Woman estuviera sola.

Batman lo lanzó por los aires, tomando su motocicleta salió a toda velocidad de ahí para poder prevenir a Diana.

Diana estuvo en el suelo escasos segundos, a pesar de que el dolor por la bala recorría su cuerpo entero, intentó seguir a la furgoneta para sacar a Fabiole toda la información posible, las calles de gótica aún estaban muy desoladas pero a pesar de ello los pocos automóviles que circulaban con sus luces provocaban que se aturdiera más de lo que ya estaba, cuando logró alcanzar a la camioneta de un solo golpe hizo que esta misma se volcara dando múltiples giros en el pavimento, cuando dio el último Diana se acercó y con decisión arrancó las puertas traseras, piso el arma que hace unos segundos le habían provocado un gran dolor y tomó al hombre que le había disparado.

-¿Dónde está Fabiole?

-Donde merece estar. -dijo el maleante riéndose

-No tengo mucha paciencia para tus juegos.

-Lo que tú no sabes Wonder Woman que todo esto es un juego. Y que aceptaste las reglas sin saberlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada además esto sólo era una distracción.

Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, y el caer de su cuerpo contra el concreto.

 _PASADO TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA INVASIÓN._

La tarde empezaba a morir y con ella un frío acompañaba la noche, su capa ondeaba con un silbante sonido, estaba esperando el momento en que uno de los guardias del criminal que Batman llevaba meses siguiéndole la pista saliera del club donde se encontraba.

-¿Crees que aún sigue ahí? -dijo Wonder Woman detrás de él.

-Lo he vigilado por semanas, sé que están ahí.

En las últimas semanas Batman y Wonder Woman habían salido a diversas misiones juntos, ya que en varias ocasiones los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se encontraban inmersos en otros conflictos que afectaban a diversas partes del mundo.

-No creía que Gótica podría ofrecer este tipo de vistas. -dijo Diana sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho por Bruce.

Diana miraba la caída del sol desde lo alto del edificio donde se encontraban.

Fue en eso momento que Batman se permitió distraerse un momento, miró asombrado la muerte del atardecer, y vaya que si era algo hermoso, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las nubes habían adoptado un color rojizo, con pequeños toques naranjas y amarillos, el sol se empezaba a esconderse y cada vez que descendía los tonos del cielos iban esfumándose, la costa que no se encontraba tan lejos tomaba un color azul oscuro que la hacía verse verdaderamente fascinante.

-Creo que no sueles apreciar esto de tu propia ciudad. -dijo Diana que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ciertamente no, siempre me concentro en mis enemigos y normalmente trabajo después del atardecer, por algo me llaman el caballero de la noche.

Bruce despego los ojos del atardecer y miró a Diana, tenía esa inigualable sonrisa que a él siempre le sorprendía y que miraba lo más discretamente que podía.

Diana advirtió que había movimiento en la entrada del club. Dos hombres corpulentos con elegantes trajes salieron del lugar y se dirigían al estacionamiento del mismo.

Batman y Wonder Woman estaban listos para operar su plan que habían acordado.

Batman bajó primero y los siguió hasta el estacionamiento antes de que pusieran sus manos en la puerta del auto un batarang se incrustó en el metal de la puerta.

Los dos hombre desenfundaron en un rápido movimiento sus armas y empezaron a disparar a las sombras que la noche provocaba, Batman lanzó la batigarra y atrapó a uno de los sujetos, el otro intentó huir pero antes de que escapara Wonder Woman lo atrapó con el lazo de Hestia y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Batman les puso esposas a ambos y los llevo de nuevo al estacionamiento, los arrojó al suelo y miró al que había atrapado.

-¿Donde será la entrega?

-No sé de qué diablos me hablas, ya no puedes salir en esta ciudad a un club sin que un loco te ataque.

Batman le dio un golpe en el rostro lo que hizo que la piel del tipo se tornara de un color rojo.

-Tu jefe hará una compra importante esta noche, dime donde será.

-Que gano yo si te lo digo.

-No ir a prisión. –dijo Wonder Woman desde detrás.

-No me interesa ir a prisión muñeca, saldría en pocas semanas.

Batman iba a golpearlo nuevamente pero el maleante dijo.

-Pero, se una formar en que tú y yo podríamos ganar. Te daré la información que buscas, si me liberas de estas esposas, te vas y…- el maleante miró a Diana de pies a cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa. –que la muñeca se porte bien conmigo, bueno tu entiendes.

Por un momento Batman ignoro todo lo que representaba y todo su buen juicio y le dio al sujeto un golpe que rompió su quijada.

-¡Batman! - dijo Diana un poco desconcertada.

Bruce la miró y vio en sus ojos desaprobación.

-No volveré a preguntar ¿dónde será la entrega?.

-En el muelle 7. -dijo el otro que hasta ese momento no mencionó nada.

Batman le arrojó unas pequeñas llaves.

-Libérate, solo llama a emergencias si no la quijada será el menor de tus problemas. -dijo en tono amenazante.

Batman y Wonder Woman salieron del lugar y se dirigían al muelle 7 de Gótica, iban en el batimovil, al llegar esperaron a que la hora de la entrega llegara y se escondieron en un almacén que daba perfecta vista al muelle.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto Bruce a Diana al ver que su aspecto había cambiado.

-Crees que era necesaria tanta fuerza.

-No controle el golpe, un donador anónimo pagará su recuperación. -dijo él sin darle tanta importancia.

-Bruce, no sueles ser tan impulsivo, eso es lo que admiro de ti, que siempre te controlas ante cualquier situación. Dime que sucedió.

-Simplemente reaccione a lo que dijo, eso es todo.

Hubo un largo silencio, Batman mira el muelle sin quitar los ojos de ahí dijo.

-Flash mencionó que te vas a mudar a Ciudad Gótica.

-Barry no sabe guardar un secreto, ni siquiera su propia identidad.

Batman sonrió un poco.

-Como tomaste la decisión.

-No fue difícil, Superman no necesita ayuda, flash puede recorrer su ciudad en segundos, flecha tiene a canario y Gótica te tiene a ti pero pienso que la ciudad que necesita más héroes.

-Gracias por quedarte.

La noche pasó sin problemas Batman y Wonder Woman detuvieron la entrega de las drogas que iban a entrar a la ciudad sin ningún inconveniente, pero entre las sombras de la noche unos ojos los observaban desde mucho antes de que la pelea iniciara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Días después en la Ciudad de la Costa del Este se le iba a dar un reconocimiento a Wonder Woman por salvar la ciudad de un ataque terrorista, ese día ella llegó antes que los demás y detuvo el ataque sola, La Ciudad Costa del Este daría un gran baile de caridad y había invitado a montones de millonarios de todas partes para recaudar dinero, donde Wonder Woman era la invitada de honor.

Ella estaba muy emocionada y en la atalaya le estaba contando todo a Flash.

-Será muy emociónate. -decía ella al velocista escarlata. -Lo van a realizar en el antiguo museo, es una construcción bellísima y enorme, hace algunos años lo cerraron, pero lo volverán a abrir solo por el baile.

-Que bien Diana, una vez a mí me entregaron las llaves de Ciudad Central pero no hubo millonarios, ni baile.

-Creo que cada uno compró su entrada al evento por la oportunidad de bailar conmigo, la Ciudad está recaudando fondos para reparar los daños del ataque.

-Será algo muy elegante. -decía Barry mientras comía unos trozos de pizza. -Tal vez yo podría ir contigo. -mientras decía eso un poco de salsa de pizza le caía al traje.

Diana río ante lo sucedió y simplemente se negó. En ese momento llegó el murciélago. Sin siquiera mirar a Flash y Wonder Woman fue directo a las pantallas de la atalaya

-Y tu Batman. -decía Flash que ya se encontraba a su lado. – Ciudad Gótica te ha dado la llave o ha hecho algo a tu nombre.

-Claro que no.

-Cierto… -dijo como si hubiera recordado algo importante. – que Gótica es algo…

-No es como Ciudad Central. -dijo Batman que miraba las pantallas de la computadora en busca de algo. -En Gótica hay más personas que no desean que la Ciudad sea salvada de las que si lo quieren.

-Entonces iras sola, no te sentirás nerviosa. -dijo Barry que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba junto a Diana.

-No creo que un montón de millonarios puedan intimidarme.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, por si cambias de idea.

En ese momento sonó una alarma, el Capitán Frio atacaba Ciudad Central.

-Yo me encargo.

Dijo Flash antes de salir a toda velocidad a proteger a su Ciudad. Batman y Wonder Woman se quedaron solos en la sala principal de la Atalaya.

-De verdad irás a ese evento. -le dijo Bruce volteando a verla.

-No veo por qué no ir, además me encantan los bailes. -respondió ella regalándole su inigualable sonrisa

-No tienen nada de interesante. -dijo Bruce volviendo a las pantallas.

-Creo que tú puedes ir al evento, tal vez podrías acompañarme.

Hubo un gran silencio y Bruce intentó prestar atención a las pantallas fingiendo que no le interesaba ese asunto.

-Creo que Barry estaría contento de ir contigo. - dijo Batman muy serio.

-Barry es un buen amigo, pero no creo que pueda ser buen compañero de baile.

-John o Superman podrían ser excelentes…

-Te invite a ti no a ellos. - dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

-No me gustan ese tipo de eventos, además alguien debe de estar en Ciudad Gótica por si sucede algo.

-Gótica puede sobrevivir...

-No iré Diana, pero gracias por la invitación. -dijo secamente.

Sonó de nuevo una alarma que indicaba que en Londres estaba sucediendo algo, Diana fue al transportador y en un segundo desapareció de ahí sin decir nada más, cuando se fue Batman miró donde Diana había desaparecido, suspiro y cerró los ojos a modo de decepción.

La noche del baile llegó. A partir de las cinco se despidió de todos en la atalaya, le dijo a Superman que no dudara en avisar si la necesitaban, él le respondió que no sería necesario y que disfrutara de la noche, antes de irse Barry mencionó que estaría listo en solo un segundo, a lo que Diana solo sonrió y se fue.

Se encontraba en su departamento en el centro de Gótica, decidía que vestido llevar y como arreglar su cabello, finalmente escogió llevar el cabello suelto como siempre solo que, sin su tiara, tomó un vestido largo color rojo sangre, bordado desde la parte superior del codo cubriendo toda la manga del vestido, tenía un escote en corte V, la espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto, la cintura era ceñida y la caída era totalmente lisa dándole un poco de volumen. Cuando el reloj dio las 6:00 salió de su departamento en Gótica, la limosina la esperaría unas cuadras adelante, el viaje al lugar fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, al llegar se quedó mirando el edificio, era una estructura antigua, tenía dos plantas y daba la impresión de ser muy amplio, miró hacia la entrada y al bajar se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas tanto hombres, mujeres y niños todos tenían carteles que decían su nombre, había algunas niñas disfrazadas de Wonder Woman. Diana solo se quedó quieta sin hacer un movimiento no sabía que decir o hacer, fue cuando una niña no mayor a cuatro años la llamo, Diana le regaló una gran sonrisa y la saludo, ella siguió su camino saludando a muchas personas, y con algunas se quedaba hablando, antes de entrar al antiguo museo, volvió a saludar a todos y las puertas se cerraron tras de ella.

Antes de poder mirar hacia enfrente unos destellos de cámaras deslumbraron su visión muchos reporteros se acercaron y le hacían preguntas sobre sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia, sobre qué hacía en el día a día o simplemente le preguntaban que como era el lugar de donde venía, apenas terminaba de contestar una pregunta cuando otro reportero hacia la siguiente.

-Wonder Woman se le ha visto muy seguido ayudando a Batman en Gótica, simplemente hace unas noches ayudo al justiciero de esa ciudad a detener un cargamento de drogas, que nos puede decir al respecto. -se oyó la voz de una reportera que hizo que todos los demás guardaran silencio.

-Gótica es otra ciudad que debo ayudar y creo que Batman aprecia la ayuda, pero eso no significa que dejaré de ayudar a las demás ciudades. Por ahora considero a Gótica mi nuevo hogar.

-Nos podría decir por qué es su nuevo hogar, ¿por qué no Metrópolis o la misma Ciudad De la Costa del Este? ¿Qué tiene de especial Gótica? -dijo la reportera más intrigada.

No sabía responder eso, ella se decía que se quedaba por qué esa ciudad la necesitaba, pero no estaba segura de que ese fuera el motivo real para quedarse junto a Bruce.

Fue cuando más preguntas empezaron a surgir, Diana no sabía cómo librarse de todos esos reporteros, en ese momento llegó un hombre, vestía un traje negro y atrajo la atención de los reporteros.

-Amigos agradecemos su presencia a este evento, pero Wonder Woman debe entrar para saludar a los demás invitados a esta noche, ella responderá sus preguntas cuando la noche termine.

El hombre tomó a Diana de la cintura, se abrió camino entre el tumulto de reporteros, que seguían gritando preguntas, pero el hombre siguió su camino ignorando a todos, subió las escaleras que estaban delante de ellos y abrió la gran puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, condujo a Diana hacia dentro y cerró las puertas tras de él.

-Gracias. -dijo Diana

\- No debe por que agradecerme, Wonder Woman.

En ese momento Diana miró mejor al hombre que la había rescatado de todos esos reporteros, era alto tal vez un poco más que Bruce, tenía un suave rostro y sus ojos eran grises que miraban con intensidad enmarcados por largas y brillantes pestaña, nariz bien perfilada y su cabello era castaño.

-Claro que sí, si no fuera por usted los reporteros hubieran acabado conmigo.

-No creo que exista alguien capaz de acabar con usted.

-Claro que, si existe, pero hoy no es una noche para hablar de ello. ¿Y cómo debo llamar al hombre que me ha salvado? -dijo Diana sonriendo.

-Adam.

-Muchas gracias Adam.

-Muchos de los invitados están ansiosos por conocerla, en algunos minutos escuchará su nombre y aplausos, es ahí cuando deberá entra por la puerta izquierda para que tenga acceso al salón del museo.

-Pero seguirán los reporteros.

-No se debe preocupar por eso, ya ordené que los reporteros esperan fuera del museo.

Diana lo miró un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

-Un simple admirador que quiso venir personalmente a ver qué estuviera bien y que no hubiera fallo alguno en su entrada.

-Gracias Adam.

El misterioso hombre asintió con la cabeza, miró a Diana una vez más y salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, Diana lo miró desaparecer detrás de ella, y contemplo aquel antiguo museo, frente a ella había un pasillo que tenía diversas puertas en ambos lados, al parecer era el acceso a lo que anteriormente eran las salas del museo. Al escuchar su nombre salió disparada bajando las escaleras, entró por la puerta del salón luciendo su mejor sonrisa, había muchas personas con los mejores trajes y vestidos, un grupo de hombres con instrumentos se encontraban en una esquina del inmenso salón, Diana camino lo más rápido posible no podía soportar las miradas de tantas personas viéndola, cuando llegó a lo que era el centro del salón un hombre empezó a decir unas palabras.

-Bienvenida a este evento en su honor Wonder Woman, damos también la bienvenida a todos los invitados que se encuentran en el salón, ahora les pediré que reciban al hombre que hizo posible todo esto y que con sus esfuerzos y su gran corazón han ayudado a esta ciudad a superar cada desafío que se le presenta, con gran alegría reciban al señor Adam Stone.

Todas las personas miraban a la entrada del salón, el hombre que había salvado a Diana salió sonriendo y saludando a todos. Cuando tomó la palabra todos guardaron silencio.

-Muchas gracias, creo que esto no sería posible si Wonder Woman no hubiera aceptado la invitación, esto no solo es por ella si no que es para celebrar que nuestra pequeña ciudad está creciendo como nunca y que a pesar de las adversidades sigue en pie, Wonder Woman nos brindó su ayuda cuando más la necesitábamos y por eso decidí organizar un pequeño evento para celebrarla y poder conocerla en persona, en algunos minutos Wonder Woman honrara a uno de los caballeros del salón para que la acompañe en el primer baile.

Con esas últimas palabras se perdió en la multitud, muchas de las personas se acercaban a Diana para estrechar su mano, y poder intercambiar algunas palabras, algunos solo se limitaban a agradecerle por salvar la ciudad, otros le preguntaban sobre sus misiones con la Liga de la Justicia, y un par más la contemplaban con ojos de deseo que provocaba que Diana se molestara.

-Espero que le gustará mi discurso, lo practique desde que recibí su respuesta de que vendría al baile. -se oyó una voz detrás de ella.

Diana volteo, Adam la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Conque un simple admirador. -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Un admirador que le debía mucho.

-Nadie aquí me debe nada es mi deber ayudar a las personas.

-Bueno tal vez no, pero no podía resistir más sin darle las gracias personalmente, no me gusta deber nada y menos un Gracias a los que se lo merecen.

-Espero que no deba muchos gracias, sino se acabará su fortuna haciendo bailes para todos.

Adam rio ante el comentario de Diana.

-Si me permite decirle la verdad, solo quería saber si la belleza de Wonder Woman no se puede comparar. Y por la fortuna no se preocupe mi familia supo hacer grandes negocios, así que tengo dinero para muchos bailes más y para dar a los que lo necesitan.

Wonder Woman lo miró con extrañeza, a pesar de hacer un comentario sobre su belleza Diana no se molestó si no que provocó que se sonrojara.

-Su nombre me parece conocido.

-No creo que haya escuchado mi nombre una diosa como usted.

-Empresas Stone, cuando llegue a la tierra de los hombres su empresa junto con algunas otras ayudaron a la reconstrucción de Metrópolis.

-La empresa de mi bisabuelo, yo simplemente sigo su legado y sigo intentando ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

-Creo que usted hace un gran trabajo ayudando a los demás.

-Hago lo mejor que se puede. -contestó Adam mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole. - ¿Y ya escogió a quien la acompañara para abrir el baile?

-Puede que lo esté mirando ahora mismo.

En ese momento la entrada del salón se abrió, las voces de reporteros llegaron como una ola y las luces de las cámaras llamaron la atención de todos, al cerrarse las puertas los invitados del baile se acercaron al extraño que había llegado.

Diana se abrió paso entre los invitados para poder mirar mejor, Adam la siguió sin perderla de vista, al llegar Diana se congeló, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Adam noto de inmediato el cambio de expresión de Diana y enseguida se acercó al nuevo visitante.

-Wonder Woman le presentó a…

-Bruce. -dijo Diana sorprendida.

\- ¿Se conocen? -respondió Adam confundió.

-No -se oyó al unísono.

-Jamás olvidaría haber visto un rostro tan hermoso -dijo Bruce mientas miraba a Diana. -Perdone mis modales Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne.

-El príncipe de Gotham. -dijo Diana mirándolo divertida. - cómo no conocer a Bruce Wayne, el magnate de La Ciudad de Batman sería difícil no conocer su nombre.

-No creo que sea bueno llamar a Gotham la ciudad de Batman.

-A caso no le agrada, no piensa que ayuda a la Ciudad. -respondió Diana con curiosidad.

-Si quisiera ayudar a la Ciudad no deberá esconderse detrás de una máscara. -dijo Bruce mientras tomaba una copa de champán. -Desde que llegó más maniáticos aparecen, tal vez él sea un maniático, que esconde un rostro deforme detrás de la máscara.

Diana le sonrió divertida, Adam notó de inmediato cómo miraba Wonder Woman al recién llegado.

-Creí que no vendrías Wayne, un representante de tu empresa dijo que no te interesaba el evento. -mencionó Adam interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Siempre puedo cambiar de opinión no crees Stone, además cuando podría tener la oportunidad de conocer en persona a Wonder Woman.

-Claro que si Wayne en eso tienes razón. -dijo Adam sin mucho ánimo.

Bruce miro a Diana una vez más y dijo. -Creo que el baile aún no da comienzo, por un momento pensé que no llegaría.

-Wonder Woman aún no elige a quien le dará el honor de acompañarla en el baile de apertura. -mencionó Adam con amargura.

-Señor Wayne me gustaría saber que más piensa de su ciudad y de Batman. -dijo Diana ignorando lo que había dicho Adam.

-Bueno si me permite, me encantaría acompañarla en el baile de apertura, así podría contarle lo que usted desea. -Bruce estiro su mano hacia Diana sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Wayne es Wonder Woman quien hace la invitación. -mencionó Adam mirándolo con cierto rencor.

-Sería un honor. -Dijo Diana tomando la mano de Bruce.

-El honor es para mí. -Bruce respondió con la voz más seductora que Diana hubiera oído.

Bruce condujo a Diana al centro del salón, todos los demás invitados guardaron silencio, al llegar al centro Bruce la miró y sonrió, tomó su cintura con una mano atrayéndola hacia él delicadamente, Diana colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del multimillonario y finalmente la música empezó a sonar, el baile comenzó; Bruce y Diana se miraron por unos momentos, mientras todos los ojos del salón los miraban. Diana le sonrió y le dijo.

-Pensé que esta noche usarías un traje distinto.

-Decidí que el esmoquin era mejor.

-Dijiste firmemente que no vendrías.

-Finalmente pensé que podría ser una oportunidad excelente de distraerme.

-Fuiste muy claro al decir que la ciudad no podía quedarse sin su vigilante.

-Tú lo dijiste, por una noche que Batman no esté, la ciudad no colapsara, además Alfred me avisara si algo muy malo sucede.

-Gotham está lejos, llegarás a tiempo para ...

-Diana. -dijo Bruce interrumpiéndola. -Lo único que importa es que ambos estamos aquí y que bailemos sin pensar en nada más.

Bruce y Diana se miraron el uno al otro sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando de la música.

Al terminar, Bruce se alejó de ella en un rápido movimiento y empezó a aplaudir, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la llevó fuera de la pista.

-Gracias. -Dijo Diana es un susurro. -Por no dejarme sola.

-Nunca te dejaré.

Dijo Bruce antes de que los reporteros se acercaran a ellos, Bruce la miró y se fue perdiéndose entre la multitud sin decir nada más la noche continuó sin ningún momento interesante que recordar, la princesa se paseaba entre la multitud saludando a todos y dando las gracias por asistir, con otros tantos entablaba conversaciones cortas. Algunas veces les concedía un baile a los hombres que se lo pedían, pero cada vez que bailaba solo pensaba en Bruce. Adam siempre se mantenía cerca de ella, tratando de brindarle su ayuda cuando la necesitaba, en varias ocasiones Adam mencionaba comentarios no muy amigables sobre Bruce, ella solo se limitaba a sonreírse o reír levemente.

Cuando estaba hablando con el dueño del museo alcanzó a visualizar a Bruce, con algunos hombres, y notó como su expresión cambiaba y como tocaba su oído para escuchar mejor, de inmediato supo que algo debía estar pasando en Gótica, Diana se acercó a él antes de que desapareciera como era su costumbre.

\- ¿Que sucede? -dijo ella en lo bajo.

-Nada tan grave, disfruta de la noche.

Bruce se alejó sin decir más, cuando iba a la mitad del camino se quedó paralizado, como si un muro invisible estuviera frente a él, regresó en sus pasos, se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus negros rizos y le dijo con una voz poco común en él.

-Creo que no te lo dije en toda la noche, pero te ves más hermosa que nunca.

Diana se sorprendió ante lo dicho, nunca pensó escuchar algo así de los labios de Bruce.

Él la beso en la mejilla, un beso cálido y lento, sin importarle todos aquellos que lo miraban.

Bruce se fue y Diana lo miro alejarse aún sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

La noche siguió y Diana continúo fingiendo disfrutar de todo aquello.

Cuando el baile termino, Adam se acercó a ella antes de que se fuera y le dijo.

-Siempre hace lo mismo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Perdona. -contestó sin entender.

-Wayne, él siempre hace lo mismo cuando quiere ganar algo, en los negocios, amistades o en sus lujurias.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y con eso Diana subió a la limosina que la esperaba.


	7. Capitulo7

**Capítulo 7**

PRESENTE

La luz de las linternas le hacía difícil abrir los ojos, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y su pierna punzaba. Se levantó de la cama mirando a su alrededor noto que estaba en el hospital de la atalaya, en un sillón cerca de ahí estaban su lazo y espada.

-Debe guardar reposo Wonder Woman. -dijo la enfermera que se acercó a increíble velocidad.

-Necesito ver a Batman.

-Dijo que él vendría en cuanto usted despertara, iré enseguida a avisarle. Solo vuelva a recostarse.

Diana obedeció y miró irse a la enfermera. Se quedó recostada, recordando la persecución. Al poco tiempo llegó Batman.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? -pregunto Batman en cuanto entró en la habitación.

-Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero eso no importa. ¿Cuántos días...

-Dos. -dijo Batman antes de que ella terminara la frase.

\- ¡Dos! -repitió ella sorprendida. -Me dirás qué sucedió.

-No es relevante.

-Lo necesito saber. -dijo suplicándole.

Bruce se sentó en un costado de la cama de Diana y dijo.

-Llegue junto a ti y descubrí que te estaban subiendo a una furgoneta, estabas inconsciente, no sé con qué te dispararían para dejarte en ese estado, me deshice de esos hombre que te estaban llevando, pero en solo un momento aparecieron más y más, me estaban acorralando, no podía acabar con ellos y cargarte al mismo tiempo, uno me disparo en un costado pero el traje lo resistió, fue cuando llegó Superman, él me ayudó con todos, al parecer John recibió una alerta de que algo sucedía en Gotham, y como ninguno contestó en los comunicadores se empezó a preocupar y llamó a Superman.

Te traje a la Atalaya por qué no despertabas.

John asegura que te dispararon con un láser poco común.

-Solo recuerdo el sonido de un arma siendo disparada y después todo se nubló. -dijo Diana después de unos segundos. - ¿Y …qué pasó con Fabiole?

Batman solo negó con la cabeza.

-Otro callejón sin salida. -dijo Diana con absoluta tristeza.

-Tranquila. -dijo el tomando una de sus manos. -Gracias a esto sabemos que te quieren capturar y no le harán daño a ella hasta que te tengan a ti, ademas ayudo el que no imaginaban que llegaría antes de que te llevaran... Diana quiero que recuerdes que jamás te dejaré sola, te prometo que la voy a encontrar.

-Gracias Bruce.

-Vuelve a descansar.

Diana lo miró irse, cerrando los ojos cayó dormida sin pensar en nada más.

Batman se dirigió a las grandes pantallas de la Atalaya, mientras Diana despertaba el siguió buscando sin dormir ni un solo momento.

\- ¿Diana despertó? -dijo la voz de John el Marciano.

-Si, pero volvió a descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

-Tu deberías descansar, llevas más de dos días sin dormir, no puedes seguir así.

-Es más importante esto, necesito encontrarla por Diana.

-No es tu culpa que tu hija esté en peligro. -sentenció John.

Batman se levantó de la silla y respondió en un tono más fuerte de lo habitual. -Yo fui quien la alejo, quien alejo a Diana de nuestra hija, quien provocó que estuviera sola toda su vida y que no tuviera un padre alado suyo, como puedes decir que no es mi culpa, si no hubiera tomado esa decisión ella estaría con nosotros.

-Tomaste la mejor decisión.

-No. -dijo Bruce en un grito. -Es mi hija, los padres deben cuidar a sus hijos, deben estar a su lado, lo único que hice fue alejarla porque…

-A mí no me debes ninguna explicación. -dijo el marciano tocando su hombro. -descansa Batman, yo seguiré alerta.

Batman se fue, pero no fue a su cuarto a descansar, si no que se dirigió a la enfermería y se acomodó en el sillón que estaba alado de la cama de Diana, cerró los ojos y por fin en varios días pudo dormir.

Cuando Diana despertó encontró a Bruce dormido en el sillón cerca de su cama, lo miró y sonrió un poco, recordando los días en los que vivían juntos.

Se levantó haciendo poco ruido y salió de la enfermería, se dirigió a la sala principal de la Atalaya.

Cuando llegó, Superman, John y Flash estaban ahí.

-Diana, despertaste. -dijo Flash llegando a su lado.

-Creo que sería mejor que guardaras más reposo Diana. -dijo Superman.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmallo, nada que no pueda manejar.

-Diana lo que provocó eso fue un arma creada específicamente para inhabilitarte. -mención John.

-Siempre intentan herirnos John, no debemos sorprendernos, lo importante ahora es que se que existe un arma creada para inhabilitarme.

-Tu salud es ...

-No volveré a descansar John, necesito recuperar los días perdidos.

Diana se acercó a la pantalla y empezó a meter datos a la computadora.

-Diana. -dijo Superman acercándose a ella. - si fuera mi hijo, de Barry o de cualquiera de la liga, que estuviera en peligro sé que no descansarías al igual que Bruce hasta que estuviera fuera de cualquier riesgo. Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar, será una prioridad para todos los miembros de la liga.

-Gracias Clark.

Las puertas de la sala principal de la atalaya se abrieron, Bruce paso como un rayo entre ellas.

-Creo que necesitan un momento solos. -dijo Flash al ver entrar a Bruce.

Todos se fueron de ahí, dejando a Bruce y Diana solos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo Bruce a Diana

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí, lo único que importa es encontrarla. En dos días sin que nadie te mandara a descansar, pienso que debiste estar investigando día y noche, dime qué averiguaste.

-Si lo intentaron, pero no iba a descansar hasta que despertaras, además tú eres la única que puede lograrlo.

Bruce le sonrió levemente a Diana y continuó diciendo.

-Lo único bueno que sacamos de esa persecución. -decía Bruce mientras se acercaba a la pantalla de la computadora. -es que sabemos que nos acercamos, y que te quiere también a ti, igual que la última vez.

-Si está intentando hacer lo mismo, podríamos vencerlo.

-No cometerá los mismos errores, aquella vez nos ayudó que no creía que alguien más de la liga estuviera involucrado, pero ahora hasta preparo una distracción para mí, sabía que no podría capturarte si yo estaba cerca o cualquiera de la liga.

-En los últimos siete años no se ha visto a Ares, no existe ninguna información de él desde ese día.

-Lo sé, debemos intentar encontrar todo lo que hizo o dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo. Computadora reportes sobre Ares.

- _Ares dios de la guerra y adversario de las_ _amazonas de Themyscira. Enemigo de Wonder Woman, Ares juro causarle el más grande dolor y destruir a Wonder Woman, la_ _última información que aparece en mi memoria es de hace 7 años 8 meses._

-Dame toda la información de ese día.

- _Esa información está sellada solo los miembros de la liga de la justicia pueden_ _acceder con su código de acceso y las huellas dactilares de algún miembro de la_ _liga de la justicia._

-Código de acceso B01

- _Introduzca huellas dactilares._

Batman se quitó su guante e introdujo su mano al panel.

 _-Acceso concedido. Hace 7 años 8 meses el dios de la guerra Ares junto al empresario Adam Stone elaboraron un plan para robar a la hija de Wonder Woman y Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, gracias a la ayuda de Adam Stone y a sus recursos lograron raptar a la hija de ambos héroes._

 _Mientras Batman vigilaba Gotham y Wonder Woman se encontraba en una misión en las costas de metrópolis junto a Superman; entrando la noche unos traficantes, contratados con los recursos que proporcionaba el señor Stone, entraron a la Mansión Wayne secuestrando a la pequeña de apenas un año de edad de su cuna mientras dormía, esa noche solo hubo un herido, Alfred Pennyworth el mayordomo de la Mansión Wayne, que fue encontrado con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo a los pies de la escalera de la mansión. Pasando algunas horas de ese altercado, Batman llegó a la mansión y encontró a Alfred Pennyworth, inmediatamente se comunicó con Wonder Woman, ninguno dio aviso a la liga de la justicia, aproximadamente a las vestidos horas del día siguiente Batman y Wonder Woman lograron localizar a su hija en una de las casas de la familia Stone en los acantilados a las a fueras de Gotham, a la casa de la familia Stone solo llego Wonder Woman, ahí solo se encontraba Adam Stone, pero no había pista alguna de Ares, Wonder Woman cayó en una emboscada donde intentó librarse pero la superaban en número , cuando fue capturada Ares apareció, fue en ese momento que Batman llego y salvo a Wonder Woman, pero entre el alboroto que se hizo Adam tomó a la niña y huyó de ahí, Ares y Wonder Woman pelearon, ambos con sus armas intentando matarse mutuamente hasta que ella clavo su espada en el corazón de él, mientras tanto Batman siguió ha Adam hasta que logro alcanzarlo muy cerca del acantilado, Adam cayó del acantilado y Batman logró rescatar a su hija antes de que cayera. Es todo lo que tengo en mi registro._

Ambos guardaron silencio al final del reporte, era extraño hablar de aquella noche, ellos jamás hablaban de eso o de su hija desde que separaron a ella de sus vidas.

Diana suspiró y dijo.

-Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche, prometí que jamás la olvidaría, pero conforme los años se acumulaban empecé a dejar de pensar en todo eso, así que escuchar ese reporte se vuelve difícil.

-Sabes que es necesario.

-Si

-No podemos cometer los mismos errores, debemos recordar todo lo qué pasó.

Diana se alejó de la pantalla, camino hacia un ventanal cerca de ahí, desde ese punto se podía ver todo el mundo, toda la maldad y bondad en un solo lugar, Bruce miró su andar, y estuvo consiente de su cambio de postura.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-No. -dijo ella en un susurro. -Desde que recibí la carta de Ares todo lo que pasa parece que sale de mi peor pesadilla.

-Tranquila Diana. -dijo Bruce poniéndose frente a ella. -te prometo que pronto todo se arreglará.

-No creo poder resistir más, mis fuerzas se acaban Bruce, no podré ganar esta batalla.

-Diana. -dijo él, más serio. -Eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma crees, tienes el corazón más valiente y el espíritu más resistente, podría decir que incluso más que el mío, no te rindas, no te permitas que lo que esté sucediendo consuma todo eso que te convierte en Wonder Woman, no te permitas fallar.

-Bruce ...

Batman la abrazo sujetándola fuertemente, intentando consolarla entre sus brazos lo mejor que podía.

La miró a los ojos y lentamente se acercó a ella, a esos labios carmín que tenía.

-Batman llegó un informe de... -se oyó la voz de John.

-Si. -dijo Buce suspirando ruidosamente y separándose de Diana inmediatamente.

-Lo siento. -Dijo Barry que acababa de llegar junto a ellos. -Interrumpimos algo.

-No -dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Recibimos un par de alertas de incendios, nada que los bomberos no pudieran controlar, pero hace unos minutos los bomberos informaron que cada vez que apagaban las llamas de un lugar, en otro lugar de la ciudad comenzaba un nuevo incendio que se propagaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde han sido John?

-Empezaron solo en Gotham, pero ahora también hay en ciudad central, en metrópolis y ciudad de la costa del este.

\- ¿Y Superman? -dijo Diana intrigada.

-Los incendios de metrópolis habían comenzado siendo pequeños, pero ahora uno de los más grande estaba cerca del diario el planeta, quiso ir a ver qué Lois estuviera bien.

Barry tomó la palabra. -Creemos que están relacionados, pero no encontramos nada que los una.

En la pantalla de la atalaya aparecieron distintos puntos que señalaban los incendios en Gotham.

-Ese de ahí. -dijo Diana señalando un punto en el mapa. -Es la ubicación de la casa de los Stone en las afueras de Gotham, donde sucedió todo la última vez.

-John muéstranos los incendios de la costa del este, Ese de ahí es el teatro antiguo de la Ciudad. -mencionó Batman. -Esto es para Diana y para mí, ¿ya hay miembros de la liga en las demás ciudades?

-Hal está en ciudad central al igual que flecha verde. -Dijo John mirando la pantalla. -Superman está en metrópolis, shazam se dirige ahora mismo hacia allá.

-Dos lugares que se relacionan con Adam, en distintas Ciudades. -menciono Diana. -Dos deben ir a Gotham y los otros a Ciudad de la Costa del Este.

-Yo puedo ir contigo. -Dijo Flash. -No esperarán que ...

-No. -soltó Batman mientras seguía mirando las pantallas. -Yo iré con ella, tu ayuda en Gotham.

Todos se alejaron de ahí, cada uno tenía su misión, fueron directo a los transportadores y todos desapareció con una fugaz luz blanca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DEL BAILE

-Señor -Se escuchó por las bocinas del batimovil.

-Dime Alfred. -Mencionó Bruce.

-Llamaron de empresas Wayne para saber si asistirá a la presentación del nuevo producto.

-Si claro

-También volvieron a llamar de la televisora de ...

-No se cansan, -mencionó bruce más para sí mismo. -ya les dije que no tengo nada que decir del baile.

-Eso les dije señor las últimas tres veces.

-Se cansarán de insistir. Alguna otra cosa Alfred.

-Volvió a llamar la señorita Prince y una vez más le dije que estaba arreglando asuntos en Gotham.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno se atrevió a decir algo más fue hasta que la voz de Alfred dijo.

-Señor no cree que necesita hablar con ella.

-No hay nada de que hablar Alfred, pero gracias por tu consejo, ¿algo más?

-No señor.

La llamada se cortó y el siguió su recorrido por las calles de Gotham intentando ayudar, ese día había sido relativamente tranquilo, no había ninguna alerta de entrega de algún cargamento de drogas, o de alguna reunión de las mafias de la ciudad, en todo lo que iba de la tarde solo había detenido algunos robos y persecuciones.

Se fue a la baticueva y se dirigió al transportador para ir a la Atalaya para terminar de hacer sus investigaciones de los movimientos del maldito payaso que siempre atormentaba su Ciudad.

Cuando llegó al salón principal en el estaban Flash, Diana, Aquaman y el detective marciano.

-Desde hace días que no te veo aquí Batman. -dijo Flash acercándose a él.

-Gotham me ha mantenido ocupado. -dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-No te preocupes Flash. -Dijo Diana desde la mesa en la que estaba. -Batman solo tiene tiempo para su ciudad.

Todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por la princesa amazona, miraron a Batman esperando una reacción, pero para sorpresa de todos no la hubo solo siguió su camino sin decir nada.

Bruce ingresó algunos datos a la computadora, intentando encontrar algo más en su investigación que no había visto antes. Diana lo miraba con enojo.

Desde que se fue aquella noche en el baile Bruce no había aparecido en la atalaya y ni siquiera había regresado sus llamadas, él se negaba a hablar con ella.

A la mañana del baile muchos periódicos y medios de comunicación de Ciudad de la Costa del Este, Gotham, Metrópolis, Ciudad Central y Ciudad Estrella habían publicado como su principal noticia la imagen de Bruce Wayne y Wonder Woman bailando y otros más mostraron una fotografía del momento exacto del beso de Bruce y un enorme título que decía "La nueva conquista del Playboy de Gotham".

Diana sabía que Bruce era reservado que esa imagen de Playboy solo era una fachada, pero no entendía por qué no deseaba hablar con ella, por qué esa publicación de los medios había cambiado su actitud.

En ese momento una alerta de la liga sonó, en otra pantalla apareció el centro de Ciudad Central.

-Yo lo atiendo. -dijo Flash que ya se encontraba a lado del transportador.

-Tranquiló Flash, primero espera a ver si es un problema mayor. -dijo John.

-Yo iré. -se oyó la hermosa voz de Wonder Woman. -En caso de ser algo que necesite a dos héroes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Batman alzó la mirada de la pantalla. Miró a Diana unos segundos y volvió a sumergirse en su investigación.

Los dos héroes salieron del salón con un resplandor cegador.

Al llegar a Ciudad Central Flash salió a velocidad para ver mejor la situación e informarle a Diana.

-Solo es Capitán Frío y Bumerang, Diana no creo que sea algo que requiera de los dos.

-Quiero distraerme Barry, no me quites esa intención.

-Me ocuparé de Capitán Frío.

-Gracias Barry.

Al llegar adonde sucedía todo, Diana contemplo el ataque desde las alturas, miro como Capitán Frío lanzaba su rayo a personas que estaban escondidas tratando de quedarse fuera del conflicto mientras Capitán Bumerang lanzaba pequeños bumerangs que hacían estallar todo, se acercó al conflicto esperando que durara lo suficiente para poder quitarse de la cabeza a Bruce.

 **En la atalaya**

-Bruce. -Llamo Aquaman.

-Si

-Iré a la Atlántida y John tiene que ir a Metrópolis con Superman, podrías quedarte a cargo de los monitores.

-Claro.

Ambos héroes se fueron sin decir más dejando a Batman pensar sobre el asunto de Diana.

Sabía que la actitud que había tomado desde el baile había provocado el enojo de la princesa Amazona. Los últimos meses trabajando a lado de Diana habían cambiado, en él, su forma de mirarla ya no solo la veía como su compañera si no que ahora contemplaba su belleza y pensaba en los peligros que la rodeaban.

Ir al baile y comportarse de esa manera frente a todos fue un gran error, si los demás insinuaban que Bruce Wayne sentía algo por Wonder Woman, que pensaría ella, no podría ser capaz de decir que no sentía nada si se lo llegaba a preguntar a los ojos, por eso había estado lejos de la Atalaya para poder evitar los cuestionamientos de Diana.

El sonido de un tubo de luz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, eran Flecha Verde y Canario negro platicaban enérgicamente.

-Ya te dije que no Oliver.

-Pero Dinah, ya tenía todo listo.

-No es no, además esa noche es mi guardia aquí.

En ese momento ambos miraron a Batman que los observaba con cierta diversión.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -pregunto el encapuchado de Gotham.

-Dinah no acepta ir a cenar conmigo.

-Con tu fama no creo que solo quieras cenar. -dijo Canario mirándolo divertida.

-Me crees capaz de tratar de aprovecharme de ti, estaría loco si quisiera enfrentar a Canario Negro.

-Oliver muchas veces no tienes las mejores ideas. -Ambos héroes se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Aquí Flash a la liga, necesitamos apoyo en Ciudad Central.

\- ¿Flash? -dijo Batman acercándose a la pantalla.

-Hey murciélago necesitamos ayuda ya mismo. -Se oyó la voz agitada de Barry.

-¿Que sucede Flash? .-Pregunto Canario Negro.

-No tengo tiempo para los detalles, pero llegaron a la fiesta Killer Frost, Deadshot, Hiedra Venenosa y Cheetah no podremos con todos.

-Vamos en ...

-¿Wonder Woman está bien? -Pregunto Batman interrumpiendo a Canario.

-No lo se, no la he visto desde que nos separamos.

Hubo un silencio que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, fue hasta que Canario dijo.

-Iremos Flecha y yo.

-No. -dijo Batman que se acercó inmediatamente al transportador

-Flecha te quedas, Canario y yo iremos.

Ni Oliver ni Dinah replegaron la decisión, sabían que Bruce necesitaba ir a asegurarse de que Diana estuviera bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

PRESENTE

Al llegar al antiguo teatro de la Ciudad Batman notó que a pesar de que el incendio era grande no había ninguna patrulla o algún camión de bomberos, Diana miró el teatro y recordó que fue ahí donde Bruce bailó con ella, fue ahí donde comenzó su historia.

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA! -Se oyó una voz de una niña desde dentro del teatro.

Diana no dudó ni un segundo e inmediatamente se apresuró a la entrada del teatro.

-Espera. -dijo Bruce tomándola del brazo. -Es extraño que no hay ninguna patrulla o bomberos, mira a tu alrededor no hay nadie observando el incendió.

Diana miró todo de nuevo comprobando lo que decía Bruce.

-¡AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!.

-Alguien necesita nuestra ayuda, podría ser nuestra hija.

-Puede ser una trampa.

-No me importa Bruce, voy a entrar contigo o sin ti.

-Jamás dije que no entraríamos sólo... estoy intentando hacer la mejor estrategia, debemos estar listos para todo.

-¿Que sugieres?

-Tu entrarás por la puerta trasera que da a las cocinas del salón, de ahí revisarás cada puerta que esté en la planta baja hasta que llegues al salón principal, revisa el sótano, yo me encargaré de la parte de arriba, te veré en la escalera principal.

Bruce se alejó dispuesto a entrar por la puerta principal, hasta que la voz de Diana lo detuvo.

-Cuídate por favor.

-Lo mismo te digo princesa.

Ambos entraron al teatro, Batman entró directo a la escalera que conectaba ambas platas, al subir notó que el humo era tan intenso como abajo, tomó una máscara del baticinturon para poder respirar mejor; en la planta alta se encontró con un pasillo que tenía diversas puertas, entro en la primera y al parecer aún estaban los estantes vacíos de donde alguna vez se exhibieron esculturas, siguió por cada una de las salas burlando las llamas y las vigas que caían del techo, llegó a la mitad del pasillo, el humo cada vez hacia más difícil ver y el calor era cada vez más intenso, fue cuando la voz volvió a gritar.

-¡AUXILIO!

Se oyó más fuerte, al parecer Bruce se estaba acercando al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, entro en dos habitaciones más y no hallo nada, al entrar en la tercera diviso como una sombra pasaba corriendo al fondo de la sala entre los estantes abandonados, fue detrás de ella pero en ese momento escucho una explosión encima de su cabeza y el techo calló encima de él.

Al abrir las puertas una gran bola de humo salió del museo, Diana no dudó en entrar y salió disparada en búsqueda de algo que le diera una pista para encontrar a su hija, miró las cocinas pero no encontró nada, de ahí bajo al sótano que aún no se llenaba de humo, el lugar estaba lleno de mesas, sillas, estantes de las pinturas y esculturas que antes estaban en ese lugar, camino entre todo eso sin encontrar nada, al subir de nuevo a las cocinas una voz detrás de ella resonó en toda la habitación.

-Me decepcionas Diana

Diana sacó su espada y al volver el rostro no vio a nadie.

-Ares, devuélveme a mi hija. -gritó Diana al aire.

-Me decepcionas. -Volvió a repetir la voz de Ares. -Me subestimas tanto que solo trajiste al murciélago contigo.

-Te juro que te volveré a matar, si dañas a mi hija.

-Solo quiero hablar Diana, te esperare en el centro del salón.

Diana salió corriendo del sótano, atravesó las cocinas, llegando al salón, ahí el humo era más intenso apenas podía ver a un metro de distancia.

-¿Donde estas?

-Luces cansada Diana o tal vez el calor te está agotando, acaso no puedes vencerme sola y es por eso que traes a un compañero de tu grupo y por cierto el más débil, un simple humano con un ridículo traje. -Diana lanzó una estocada al aire, la voz de Ares resonaba en distintos lados.

-No necesitaré ayuda de nadie para matarte, ¿donde la tienes?

-En un lugar donde jamás la encontrarás.

-Buscaré en cada rincón del mundo si es necesario.

-No eres tan rápida como Flash o Superman, jamás llegarías a tiempo.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?.

-Lo que siempre he querido, causarte el mayor dolor.

-Mátame si es lo que quieres, pero no te atrevas a dañar a mi hija.

-No lo has entendido aún Diana, no quiero matarte eso sería muy fácil, quiero hacerte sufrir, que sientas un dolor insoportable, que vivas con el dolor de perder a todos los que más amas, vendrás a suplicarme que termine con tu vida, eso es justo lo que deseo verte sufrir.

-No permitiré que dañes a nadie por causa mía.

-Pero en este momento lo estás haciendo Wonder Woman.

-¿A que te refieres? -Dijo Diana desconcertada.

-El humano al que trajiste el tal Batman.

-Esta pelea es tuya y mía, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí? -se oyó la voz de Ares más fuerte. -El será el primero Diana, pero te advierto que cada héroe que se interponga entre nosotros tendrá el mismo destino que el murciélago, esto es entre nosotros como lo dijiste.

-Estás demente si crees que con un incendio matarás a Batman.

-Todos esos héroes tiene una debilidad, fue muy fácil hacerlo caer en la trampa.

-¿Que le hiciste? -dijo Diana con rabia.

-Su propia debilidad lo matará, pero antes de que vayas a salvarlo, te diré algo, te daré la opción de elegir... Vete Diana, déjalo morir y te daré la ubicación de la pequeña amazona.

Diana guardó silencio, tenia la oportunidad de salvar a su hija, sabia que Bruce elegiría morir para recuperarla, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para tomar aquella decisión, no dejaría morir a Bruce.

-Lastima. -se oyó de nuevo la voz de Ares pero esta vez se oía en un solo lado. -Deseaba cobrar algunos favores de los villanos de Gotham, especialmente al Joker, nunca sabes cuando necesitarás la ayuda de alguno de esos dementes.

-¡Batman !. -Llamo Diana al aire.

-Es inútil princesa, él morirá al igual que cualquier que evite que cumpla mi objetivo. En un minuto este lugar se derrumbará con cargas explosivas, espero cambies de opinión.

La voz de Ares se apagó y con ello un sonido de reloj contando retumbaba por la habitación.

-Batman. -grito Diana al aire llena de angustia. -Batman.

Pero nadie le respondió, salió del salón, hacia la entrada principal el humo le hacía difícil ver, subió la escalera hacia el segundo piso, pedazos de techo caía de vez en cuando, al llegar al pasillo, no dudó ni un instante, aceleró el paso por el buscando alguna pista de Bruce, siguió su andar pero un sonido provocó que se detuviera por completo, miró debajo de su bota y vio pequeños pedazos de cristal, se arrodilló tomando un pedazo entre sus manos, al verlo más de cerca notó que era una máscara de aire de las que Bruce usaba.

-Batman.

Grito una vez más pero de nuevo nadie respondió, abrió la puerta que estaba a su derecha, ahí el techo estaba caído haciendo imposible el paso.

-Batman. -Grito de nuevo

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero entre la espesura del humo un leve sonido llamó su atención. Diana entró moviendo los escombros y vigas del techo caído, debajo de los restos de techo halló a Bruce, ella alzó una viga que oprimía el cuerpo inerte de Batman y lo sacó de ahí.

-Bruce. -dijo llena de angustia. -despierta por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme.

Diana tomo el rostro de Bruce, entre sus manos intentando reanimarlo pero no funcionaba, cada vez el sonido del reloj retumbaba más fuerte en su cabeza, Diana tomó a Bruce entre sus brazos corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el muro que estaba frente a ella atevezandolo con Batman caído. Al atravesar el muro, mientras caía detrás de ella el sonido de la explosión que volaba en mil pedazos la construcción, hizo que todo fuera en cámara lenta, se aferró fuertemente a Bruce pero la onda de la explosión provocó que ambos volaran por los aires, terminando al final de la calle, los pedazos de piedra, cristales madera y demás objetos volaban por todas partes.

Diana se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Bruce que estaba inconsciente cerca de ahí.

Se arrodilló cerca de su cara, acercó su oreja a sus labios para comprobar si respiraba al notar que no lo hacía empezó a realizarle distintas compresiones torácicas.

-Bruce despierta. -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. -Aquí Wonder Woman a la atalaya, necesitamos ayuda ahora mismo... no te dejaré ir me oyes, no permitiré que te vayas.

Diana intentaba reanimarlo, haciendo las compresiones y dándole respiración de boca a boca.

-Bruce despierta.

Diana seguía intentándolo, con cada segundo que pasaba su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse, no podía soportar la idea de que Bruce muriera en sus manos, sin que ella pueda ayudarlo.

Detrás de ella un sonido llamo su atención Superman y Flash habían llegado.

-No puede ser, ¿que sucedió? .-pregunto Superman alarmado.

-Era una trampa, pero nos separamos y Ares me distrajo...

-Diana, no respira. -mencionó Superman mirando con angustia a su amigo.

-No Bruce.

Diana volvió su mirada hacia su amado, seguía dando las compresiones y respiración de boca a boca.

-No me dejes, no me dejes.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos celestes tomando aire en una gran bocanada.


End file.
